


Hands Clean

by Imzadi83



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Jane/Lisbon shipper vid to "Hands Clean" by Alanis Morissette





	Hands Clean




End file.
